


To have scars

by Iamamaterialgirl777



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t worry, F/F, F/M, Gen, I’m not glorifying mental illness, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Old scars, Other, PTSD, Reader has scars and so does Shiro, Self harm: referenced/implied, Shiro and reader supporting each other, gender neutral reader, if you are sensitive to this please don’t read, mental health, past self harm, semi platonic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamamaterialgirl777/pseuds/Iamamaterialgirl777
Summary: Reader has self harmed in the past, and feels deeply insecure over the scars they have left on their arms. Shiro also has scars, and lends his comrade some comfort. They both share their insecurity, though each was caused by very different reasons.





	To have scars

**Author's Note:**

> Please please PLEASE do not continue to read further down if you have triggers involving any of the tags. I do not want to glorify self harm in any way, this is not meant to harm anyone, but to help comfort anyone in anyway I can. It is pretty heavy to start but calms down as you continue to read. If you still self harm or feel the urge to, please talk to someone you can trust to help you. Stay safe.

It was just another day on earth when the Galra showed up, and it was truly a traumatic day for everyone on the planet, people being taken as slaves in mass amounts, family’s being separated and many being killed. But then, just as everyone’s last bits of hope were falling away, team voltron showed up. They managed to get the situation under control, and while they were optimizing the ship atlas, you decided to take the time and see Shiro before you would be apart again. You hadn’t seen him since before he was on the mission to Kerberos, when you were still a very young recruit. He had even been the one instrumental in helping you get accepted, just as he had done with Keith. To say you weren’t elated to see him again would be an understatement.

There was only one thing however, that being that your sleeves had pulled up to show the silvery scars that lined the inside of your arm and wrist. You had caught his eyes as he stared, and heard the brief stutter in his voice as he continued the conversation you were engaged in. But, you knew for certain he had seen them. You wondered what he thought of you.

   Did he hate you? Did he believe he made the wrong choice, that you were just a weak minded cadet who could do nothing right? The thoughts plagued your mind, and you were nearly helpless in stopping them. That very night you had heard his request to meet with you in your personal quarters, wondering as you filled with anxiety. Would he tell your commander and have you discharged? It wouldn’t be the first time something like that has happened in the military.

   You waited, even pulling up your sleeve for a moment to glance at them. They were surely noticeable to bare sight, that was for certain. Suddenly you quickly yanked your sleeve down as you heard the sound of a request to enter. Accepting the request, you looked up to see him. His face looked grieved, and you bit your lip in anticipation for what he was going to tell you. Your fears were all coming true, you knew it. It was a great surprise when he quickly enveloped you into his arms and held your body close to his.

  “Why (Y/N), why would you do this to yourself?” He asked, and all you could do was cry. “Shhh, I’m here, I know what it’s like.” He whispered soothingly as he ran his hands over your hair, stroking you gently.

  He would never know what is was like to be you, how it felt to be weak. He had every odd against him, he had even come back from the dead! You could only sob into his arms, waiting for him to tell you your worth to them was spent. But he never did, he only continued in almost desperate attempts to make your mind settle itself.

   “(Y/N), I know what it’s like to be someone with many scars.”

   You almost didn’t believe him, you knew he had scars but his were from long service, through battles he had won, making him the strongest person you had ever met. His scars were beautiful to you, it gave him character. That he had the strength to go on when in adversity. Suddenly, he pulled away from you gently, letting you sit up on your own.

   “Would you mind if I showed you my own, would that make you feel better?” He asked softly, and you nodded, not knowing how it could possibly help.

   He lifted off his shirt, exposing his strong muscles he had underneath. His body was beautiful, despite all the long deep wounds that had healed. You knew he had been made a gladiator by the enemy, but yet you didn’t know the full extent of what had been done to him. Not to mention his loss of an arm. It was no understatement that he had been through much, and you let yourself run your hands along the deep crevices of tough tissue, looking up to him for silent consent to do so. He had nodded, and your brows furrowed, a deep sorrow filling your soul.  
How could someone like this feel any ounce of pity for someone like you? He had been in so many fights and been victorious, yet your only enemy has always been yourself alone. How could he try so hard to comfort someone like you?

   “You have been through a fight of your own, even worse than mine. And you survived, and you’ve grown stronger. You have overcome things that would have tore other people apart. Your scars are battle wounds just like mine, and you are as worthy as anyone else.”

   You could almost not believe him, yet the way he spoke made his words strike you deeply,

  “I wouldn’t have noticed them if I wasn’t a person with many scars myself, I wanted to see you tonight to tell you what a strong young soldier you are. That your going to keep beating this, and your enemy won’t be able to hold your mind captive any longer.”

   You looked into his eyes, they were a warm brown that made you almost melt in his arms. You sniffled, burying your face into his chest as you tried to put yourself back together. Yet, he continued to build you back up again.

   “We aren’t that different, and all we can do and keep doing is to try to defeat our enemy. You have grown so much since I’ve last seen you, and I’m more proud than I could ever have thought to be. Don’t let this weigh you down, they are your own story, that should be told like anyone else’s. One that shows how you overcame all the hurt you’ve felt in the past.”

    You had never been shown this sort of support before, as no one else had known. You hid it from anyone who even cared to ask. You doubted Shiro for a moment, but knew deep down that he meant his words. The two of you sat together, the horrors you have both faced being forgotten for awhile. It felt nice actually, to finally have someone who knew your pain in some way.

   “Your scars are beautiful (Y/N), and I wouldn’t dare tell you that it’s wrong to have them.”

   This made you smile for the first time since you can remember, the fake ones you had given to remain polite not included. You would stand by this man as long as you could, and you knew he would protect you in return, even if it was from yourself. You are beautiful even with these old wounds, you knew that now.

 

𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝒶𝓊𝓉𝒾𝒻𝓊𝓁, 𝒹𝑒𝒶𝓇 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹𝑒𝓇, 𝒾𝓃 𝒶𝓃𝓎 𝓈𝒽𝒶𝓅𝑒 𝑜𝓇 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝓂 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝒾𝓃.


End file.
